Not Child Again
by cherry99
Summary: Tentang Narusaku dan Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**NOT CHILD AGAIN**

* * *

 _ **Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Narusaku, Sasusaku**_

 _ **School Life, Romance, Sad**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 _ **Warning : Lemon!**_

 _ **Dont like? Get away**_

* * *

"Jadi Sakura-chan, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto kepada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda di hadapannya.

"E-em.. maaf naruto, tapi aku harus ke kelas sekarang," balas Sakura yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak perasaan Naruto, tapi harus bagaimana ia mengatakannya? Naruto adalah temannya sejak kecil dan daripada kekasih, Sakura lebih menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ya kau tau, Naruto selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan sedangkan Sakura lah yang selalu melindungi dan menegurnya.

Mata Naruto memancarkan kekecewaannya, Sakura yang melihat akan hal itu bingung harus berbuat apa. Alhasil ia pun menjawab asal, "aku akan memberikan jawabannya nanti malam."

Naruto pun tersentak, sementara itu Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah sakura-chan? Kau janji kan?" tanyanya kegirangan. Sakura membalas dengan senyuman palsunya.

"A-haha tentu saja, naruto-kun."

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku akan mengetuk jendela kamarmu oke?"

"Ba-baiklah," balas Sakura. Setelah itu Naruto pun membelakangi Sakura dan pergi dengan berjinjit-jinjit. Tak lupa kebiasaannya, yang selalu menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya.

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto sangat lama. Mungkin sekarang memang sudah berubah. Semua tentang pertemanannya dengan Naruto sejak kecil. Sakura selalu menganggap bahwa Naruto itu adalah laki-laki yang lemah, ia polos dan selalu tertawa tanpa mengetahui keadaan di sekitarnya. Sakura lah yang selalu mengurusnya.

Ketika Sakura akan berbalik, ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut raven tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Padahal yang ia tahu, jarang sekali ada anak yang datang ke atap sekolah.

Merasa diamati, Sasuke menoleh. Dan tepat saat itu Sakura tersentak. Tak ingin lelaki itu berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah penguntit, akhirnya Sakura pun bergegas pergi dari situ. Tanpa berfikir bahwa Sasuke mengetahui semua pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

−Ѻ−

"Jidat jidat!" teriak seorang gadis yang bersuara cempreng ke arah Sakura. Rambutnya berwarna kuning pucat dan dikucir kuda.

"Ada apa pig?" tanya sakura penasaran. Bahkan ia sampai menghentikan menulis materi susulannya.

"Ada murid baru di sekolah kita!" seru Ino berhisteris. Sampai-sampai Sakura dibuat kaget olehnya. Merasa tidak tertarik dengan topik yang ino bawa, Sakura pun kembali fokus pada bukunya. Ino marah.

"Hey! Apa kau mengacuhkanku jidat!"

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia memiliki teman sebawel Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa jika ada anak baru pig?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Dia itu sangat tampan Sakura! Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya." menurut Sakura keadaan Ino sekarang ini tidaklah dalam kendalinya sendiri, pasalnya Ino bukanlah tipikal orang yang langsung tertarik kepada lawan jenis. Contohnya Shikamaru, dia menolak lelaki populer itu kemarin dengan alasan karena tidak tertarik padanya. Benar-benar to the point.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau bisa mengajaknya untuk kencan hahaha" gurau Sakura.

"Tidak semudah itu," kali ini Ino terlihat lemas.

"Tadi sewaktu aku mengunjungi kelasnya, ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya terang-terangan kepada anak baru itu. Dan dengan dinginnya, Sasuke menolaknya." Murung Ino.

 _Oh jadi namanya Sasuke_ , gumam Sakura.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau masih bisa punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya kan?" goda Sakura. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka melihat Ino bersedih seperti itu. Dan seperti bisikan malaikat, Ino kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kau benar Sakura! Ini bagus untukku! Yeah aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke dengan perjuangan kerasku!" atau mungkin kali ini terlihat sangat berambisi?

Yang terpenting, Sakura tersenyum dan dia bisa menulis lagi pekerjannya karena Ino memutuskan untuk pergi dan melihat lelaki pujannya itu.

−Ѻ−

Selesai mandi dan memakai bajunya, Sakura mengambrukkan dirinya ke kasur kamarnya. Ia menatap langit-langit dan memikirkan tentang Naruto. Semenjak SMA ia jarang bertemu dengan Naruto. Meskipun mereka bertetangga dan memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertemu tapi Lelaki berambut kuning nanas itu selalu sibuk dengan ekstrakulikuler basketnya.

Dan sejak saat itu juga, Sakura merasa Naruto telah berubah. Dia menjadi lebih dewasa dan benar-benar seorang pria. Namun, yang paling membuat Sakura terkejut adalah bagaimana Naruto yang selalu bersikap perhatian padanya. Awalnya Sakura menganggap hal itu cuma perlakuan biasa tapi lama-kelamaan Sakura merasa terganggu dengan sikap itu. Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Tok tok~

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk jendela kamar Sakura dari luar. Gadis itu pun bangkit dan membuka korden. Dalam gelapnya malam, ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan jaket orangenya berdiri di balkon.

"Na-naruto?" sakura pun menggeser pintu sekaligus jendelanya. Memang sudah sedari dulu jika Naruto dan Sakura ingin bertemu, mereka akan mengunjungi balkon masing-masing. Karena balkon rumah mereka juga berdekatan.

"Bisakah kau ke kamarku Sakura? Aku tidak mungkin jika membicarakannya disini," ujar Naruto dengan bisik-bisik dan was-was akan keberadaan kedua orang tua Sakura.

"kk baiklah" Sakura pun menurut dan mengikuti Naruto. Sudah lama sekali rasanya melompat untuk sampai ke balkon itu. Setelah mundur beberapa langkah, Sakura berlari dan melompat ke balkon itu. Tak diduga, kaki kirinya terpeleset dan tubuh Sakura hampir terjatuh tapi Naruto segera menopangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh Sakura. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat juga tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggang Sakura tiba-tiba membuat perasaan Sakura tidak menentu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" balas Sakura gugup. Ia pun membenarkan posisinya untuk berdiri kembali.

"Lain kali hati-hati Sakura-chan" Naruto memamerkan senyum cemerlangnya lalu memasuki kamarnya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di ranjang Naruto sambil mengamati kamar ini lebih detail. Semuanya berubah, kamar ini menjadi lebih rapi dari yang dulu. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di meja belajar.

"Ja-jadi sakura-chan, bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya naruto yang mengagetkan Sakura.

"Ee-itu.." Sakura merundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata Naruto langsung.

"Apa kau masih menganggapku sebagai anak-anak?" sakura mendongak. Mendapati ekspresi Naruto yang entah sejak kapan menjadi serius. Sakura tertegun.

"Kau tau Sakura-chan, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku pikir aku tidak bisa dilindungi olehmu terus, maka dari itu aku ingin merubah diriku. Aku ingin menjadi lebih dewasa." Sakura hanya terdiam, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak kecil rasa ini sudah ada di dalam hatiku. Dan hingga kita semakin tumbuh, rasa ini semakin kuat menerjang hatiku," sambung Naruto. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menekukkan lututnya, berusaha untuk melihat wajah Sakura lebih dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya ia menyentuh pipi Sakura tapi gadis itu spontan memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto tersentak.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa.." lirih Sakura. Mata emerlaidnya menatap ke arah lain, tak melihat ke arah Naruto sedikitpun.

Dada Naruto terasa sesak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh Sakura dan menindihnya di ranjang. Gadisi itu terkejut bukan main.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku?!" teriak Naruto membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya dan menatap Naruto ketakutan.

"Aku sudah menggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kita berhubungan seperti itu.." ucap Sakura apa adanya. Naruto merundukkan wajahnya, tubuhnya pun juga terlihat lemas. Namun selang beberapa menit, lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura kemudian ia berbisik.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Setelah itu ia mencium paksa Sakura. Tubuhnya semakin ia himpitkan dengan tubuh gadis itu. Hingga Naruto bisa menebak bentuk tubuh Sakura secara keseluruhan. Disisi lain, Sakura yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto berusaha keras untuk mendorong dadanya. Tapi tubuh itu benar-benar kuat, entah sejak kapan Naruto menjadi sekuat ini.

Naruto melumat bibir Sakura. Sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan sejak dulu. Perasannya menggebu-gebu dan sekarang adalah kesempatan baginya

"Mbbhhh~" Sakura masih memberontak. Bahkan sekarang ia pun menetesekan air mata. Ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto yang ia kenal akan berbuat sepeti ini padanya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Sakura membuat mulut itu terbuka dan tanpa permisi Naruto memasukkan lidahnya. Mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Sakura.

"Nghh!~" lenguh Sakura yang ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tak bisa. Ia terus memukul-mukul dada Naruto agar ia mengerti dan menghentikan itu. Namun Naruto tetap tidak menggubrisnya. Ia sudah buta akan nafsu sekarang. Karena gadis itu sudah menolak perasaanya, Naruto ingin memiliki tubuhnya.

Tangan Naruto mulai meraba daerah payudara Sakura. Melepas beberapa kancing baju milik Sakura. Sakura semakin terkejut. Ia tidak ingin Naruto melakukan itu! Namun naruto sudah meraba dua gundukan milik Sakura. Membuat Sakura sedikit menggelinjang dan mendesah tanpa sadar.

Merasa menang, Naruto menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sakura dengan tangannya yang masih meraba payudara Sakura, sesekali meremasnya.

"Eunghhh~ ... He-hentikannhhhh... Narutohhh nghh~" kalimat itu malah menjadi deklarasi perang untuk Naruto. Ia semakin bersemangat memberikan kissmarknya di leher Sakura. Tak lupa menjilati leher mulus itu. Sedangkan Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan tubuh ini.

Bibir naruto semakin turun, sekarang ia sudah berada di depan gundukan itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung saja menjilati payudara itu. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Sakura yang terus menggelinjang dan mendesah tak karuan. Ia tidak ingin tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Naruto mengulum puting sakura, sedangkan tangannya meremas dada Sakura yang satunya.

"Eungghhhh... Naruto nghhhh~"

"Teruslah Sakura, teruslah mendesah seperti itu" ujar Naruto yang masih mengulum puting Sakura. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur mulai berani untuk menelusup ke daerah bawah Sakura. Dan ketika ia hampir berhasil meraba milik Sakura, tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

"Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara itu, Naruto kaget dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia pun cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Teme?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 ** _Bagaimana? Ini ff rated m pertamaku XD sengaja dibuat pendek/? kalau banyak yang review nanti akan saya lanjutkan dengan chapter panjang yang sesungguhnya/?_  
**

 ** _*bow*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing utama disini bisa dibilang Narusaku dan Sasusaku tapi aku kasih bocoran endingnya Sasusaku ya ^^**

"Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara itu, Naruto kaget dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia pun cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Teme?"

.

.

.

 **NOT CHILD AGAIN**

 _ **Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Narusaku, Sasusaku**_

 _ **School Life, Romance, Sad**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 _ **Warning : Lemon!**_

 _ **Dont like? Get away**_

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menormalkan ekspresinya kembali dan berkata, "maaf aku mengganggu" lalu iapun menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan berjalan pergi.

 _Sialan teme!_

Naruto menggeser kepalanya. Ia kembali melihat Sakura yang ada di bawahnya. Naruto tertegun ternyata Sakura sudah menangis sangat deras. Gadis itu menutupi wajah putihnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, bahunya bergetar, ia juga sesenggukan.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Sakura, ia duduk dan mulai sadar kembali tentang apa yang barusan ia lakukan kepada gadis pujaannya itu. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti dadanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku... Sakura.." Naruto merunduk. Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya sendiri? Bahkan mungkin sekarang Sakura-chan akan takut padaku.. begitulah pikirnya.

Sakura mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah. Tampak kedua matanya yang kusut dan sembab. Lalu iapun mengambil posisi duduk dan membenarkan baju juga rambutnya.

"Naruto, aku.. tidak akan memafkanmu!" seru Sakura bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang menampar pipi Naruto. Laki-laki itu sangat terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya.

Sakura pun menggigit bbir bawahnya dan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Tak menggubris Naruto yang masih dalam posisi merasa bersalah.

 _Sial_

−Ѻ−

Dengan tenang, Sasuke duduk di sofa rumah Naruto sembari menonton acara televisi. Tangannya sibuk menyuapi mulutnya sendiri dengan tomat yang ia ambil tanpa permisi di kulkas milik Naruto. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Naruto dengan wajah kusutnya. Tiba-tiba Ia terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Naruto yang menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat cermin?" rajuk Sasuke yang membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di depan cermin yang tak jauh dari tempat sasuke duduk. Naruto terkejut bukan main.

"APA APAAN INI?!" ributnya. Ia melihat pipi kananya yang seperti di cap tangan merah. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Sakura tidak berubah ya?" tanya Sasuke yang tetap memantau televisi. Naruto termangu mendengarnya. Dia jadi ingat tentang kejadian tadi. Ditambah kejadian memalukan ketika Sasuke melihat apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Heh Sasuke, apa kau selalu masuk di kamar orang tanpa permisi begitu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh. Tapi tak berpengaruh, sasuke tetap saja bermuka datar seperti biasanya.

"Hn."

 _Dasar anak ini, sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu. Sok keren dan menyebalkan!_

Naruto mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa. Menemani Sasuke yang menonton televisi.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Tepat saat aku mendapati kau sedang memperkosa Sakura"

Naruto mendelik.

"Bukan seperti itu teme!" geramnya.

"Hn"

"Sialan!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Selama beberapa menit tak ada yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya berisik oleh suara dari televisi yang mereka lihat saja. Memang, mata mereka menatap televisi sekarang, namun pikiran mereka melayang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana kabar nenek Chiyo?" tanya Naruto yang memecah keheningan.

"Baik."

"Hah, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Apa dia merindukanku?" tanya Naruto yang memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Lebih tepatnya dia merindukan Sakura."

Naruto kembali mendelik.

"Kalau saja Nenek Chiyo tidak mengaggapmu sebagai cucunya aku pasti akan menendangmu dari sini!" geram Naruto yang naik darah. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Hn."

"TEMEEE!"

−Ѻ−

Pagi itu, Sakura merasa tidak enak badan. Ia ingin meliburkan diri dari Sekolah dan mengurung diri di kamar. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana jika melihat Naruto nanti. Apalagi dia sudah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar untuk tidak memaafkan lelaki itu.

"Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mebuki Haruno dimana adalah Ibu Sakura sendiri.

"Eh iya aku baik-baik saja ka-san" jawab Sakura dengan senyum palsunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto? Kenapa dia tidak sarapan bersama kita?" ucap Kizashi Haruno yang menutup koran lebarnya dan beralih pada segelas kopi hangat yang baru saja diletakkan istrinya. Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk dengan club sekolahnya" Mebuki duduk di kursi depan Sakura. Mengambil selai strawberry untuk dioleskannya pada roti.

"Hmm anak itu sudah bertambah dewasa sekarang" tambah Kizashi yang semakin menyesakkan dada Sakura. Gadis itu mengingat tentang perkataan Naruto waktu itu.

" _Apa kau masih menganggapku sebagai anak-anak?"_

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Berupaya untuk membuang ingatan itu jauh-jauh. Sedangkan orangtuanya menatap heran.

"Ada apa sakura?"

"Ah.. tidak tidak ada apa-apa tou-san. Sakura berangkat dulu ya!" pamit Sakura yang mengambil tasnya dan langsung melesat keluar rumah. Tak menoleh ke arah orangtuanya yang menatap putri semata wayangnya itu dengan heran.

Sakura menghentikan kakinya ketika ia berdiri di depan rumahnya. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan dengan pelan seraya merunduk. Pikirannya sangat kacau, seolah ia lebih memilih untuk menghilang saja. Bagaimana jika ka-san dan tou-san mengetahui apa yang sudah diperbuat Naruto kepadanya? Apa mereka akan memutuskan hubungan pertemanannya dengan Naruto? Sakura tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ya, meskipun Sakura memiliki sifat yang keras tapi sebenarnya Sakura itu sangat lembut dan baik hati. Ia memikirkan perasaan orang lain lebih dari siapapun.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat Sakura tengah berjalan melewatinya. Sepertinya gadis itu sibuk menatap jalanan hingga tak sadar jika ada orang yang ada di dekatnya. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Gadis itu tetap tidak menoleh dan tidak sadar. Ya, memang seperti itulah Sakura. Dan Sasuke sudah menghafalnya sejak dulu.

Ketika mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan, Sakura berhenti sejenak. Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sakura mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan ke sekolahnya. Untuk hari ini saja, ia ingin membereskan pikiran kacaunya. Ia ingin menenangkan diri dan menyendiri entah kemana. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetap mengikutinya. Sasuke tetap berada di belakang Sakura dalam jarak satu meter.

Sakura berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang Konoha, melalui taman yang rimbun, melangkahkan kakinya di atas jembatan, juga tempat latihan yang biasa digunakan murid konoha untuk belajar. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Tak perduli semana jauh dan seberapa lama, sasuke tetap mengikutinya.

Hari berganti malam. Tugas matahari menerangi konoha telah tergantikan oleh bulan yang siap menerangi malam. Di tengah kerlap-kerlipnya lampu toko-toko di pasar Konoha, Sakura masih saja berjalan pelan seraya merundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak sadar jika dirinya masuk ke sebuah gang gelap.

"Hey, lihat siapa gadis yang berjalan ini" ucap seorang pria yang berjenggot dan membawa sebotol minuman keras di tangannya. Sakura mengerjap.

"Onii-chan, apa kau tersesat? Bagaimana kalau bermain dengan kita sebentar?" pria bertato yang satunya lagi mendekati Sakura dan membelai rambut pink itu. Dengan cepat Sakura menepisnya.

"Jangan mendekatiku!" berontaknya. Ketiga pria di hadapan Sakura malah tertawa lebar.

"Hey hey hey kau seorang gadis kecil lebih baik menurut saja. Lagipula kau juga sendirian" rajuk pria yang memiliki rambut cepak dan bermata sipit. Ia meraba paha Sakura tanpa permisi. Sakura naik pitam.

"HYAAAA JANGAN MENYENTUHKU SHANNAROOO!" Sakura mengangkat kakinya dan menendang perut pria itu dengan keras, hingga pria itu terpental sangat jauh dan membuat teman-temannya menatap tidak percaya.

Sakura meremas tangannya sendiri, menimbulkan suara beberapa patahan di jarinya. Kedua pria yang tersisa meneguk ludahnya dan menatap ngeri. Tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulut Sakura dari belakang dan melilit tangan Sakura dengan tali yang entah sejak kapan. Kedua pria di hadapan Sakura kini tersenyum kemanangan. Ternyata pria yang di belakang Sakura itu adalah teman mereka.

Sakura terus memberontak ketika seragamnya sudah akan dibuka paksa oleh pria-pria itu. Ia menjerit tetapi tertahan. Satu dari mereka meremas dada Sakura yang masih tertutup oleh bra. Sakura menangis. Dan tepat saat itu, pria yang di belakang Sakura tiba-tiba terjungkal ke kiri karena tandangan dari seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Sakura juga dua orang itu terkejut.

"Jangan menganggunya" ucap Sasuke datar namun memiliki kesan dingin dan tegas. Setelah itu ia mendaratkan pukulannya ke pipi pria bertato. Hanya sekali tapi efeknya sangat kuat di pria itu, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan ia juga merasa sangat pusing. Lalu yang satunya, Sasuke menarik kerah bajunya lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding beberapa kali. Sakura ngeri melihatnya.

Selesai menghajar penjahat itu, Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura kemudian pergi dari situ. Untuk beberapa waktu Sakura terdiam kemudian ia terbangun dari lamunannya dan berlari mengejar pria asing itu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sakura dari jauh. Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-arigatou.." ucap Sakura yang membuat Sasuke berbalik. Sekarang Sakura bisa melihat wajah itu dengan jelas. Dia terkesiap.

"Bukankah kau yang waktu itu ada di atap?" heboh Sakura yang mengarahkan telunjukknya tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ahaha..benar juga.. haha.." Sakura merasa dirinya seperti orang tolol.

"Sakura, apa kau tak mengingatku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura menatap onyx dingin itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau yang ada di atap itu?" jawab sakura dengan innocent. Mendengar akan hal itu, Sasuke tersenyum tanpa sadar. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum masam.

"Ada apa eh?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Sasuke menatap gadis itu lalu melemparkan senyumannya, senyum yang tidak pernah ia berikan kepada siapapun sebelumnya, senyum yang menurut Sakura bisa memabukkan gadis-gadis jika melihatnya.

"Tidak ada"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto yang menggenggam sebuah tanaman berwarna ungu di tangannya. Ia berlari ke arah gadis kecil yang berambut pendek dan memakai pita berwarna hijau sama dengan matanya.

"Sakura-chan, apa ini bisa digunakan untuk obat?" tanya Naruto yang memperlihatkan tanaman itu kepada Sakura.

"Eumm sepertinya tidak Naruto-kun. Nenek Chiyo kan menyuruh kita untuk mencari tanaman yang berwarna hijau bukan ungu seperti itu," seloroh Sakura. Naruto mendercak kesal.

"Dasar bodoh!" ejek seorang anak kecil berambut raven yang memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Anak itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, rival dari Naruto sendiri.

"Kau bilang apa teme?!" geram Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudah..sudah.. kalian jangan bertengkar. Nanti tidak akan cepat selesai," ujar Sakura yang mencoba melerai pertengkaran mereka berdua.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman sejak kecil. Waktu itu mereka tinggal di desa Sunagakure dan mereka selalu bermain bersama-sama setiap hari. Walau tak jarang jika melihat pertengkaran di antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Setiap sore mereka akan berkunjung ke rumah seorang nenek yang tinggal sendirian tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Ia adalah Nenek Chiyo, penjual obat-obat alami di desa Sunagakure. Nenek Chiyo sangatlah baik hati terhadap anak kecil. Dia selalu memberikan permen kepada anak-anak yang ia lihat. Karena jika ia melihat anak kecil ia akan teringat kepada sosok cucunya yang meninggal saat berumur lima tahun. Maka dari itu ia menganggap Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah seperti cucunya sendiri. Karena itu Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura selalu senang jika bermain ke sana.

Suatu hari, mereka bertiga ingin membantu nenek chiyo untuk mencarikan obat di hutan. Hanya mereka bertiga yang tau akan hal itu. Tapi, di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba Sakura terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur sebuah batu yang besar. Sasuke dan Naruto yang panik segera membawa Sakura ke nenek Chiyo. Nenek Chiyo menyuruh mereka untuk memanggil kedua orang tua sakura. Namun, orang tua Sakura salah paham. Mereka mengira bahwa Nenek Chiyo lah akibat dari kecelakaan ini.

"Nenek Chiyo tidak bersalah bibi. Ini salahku karena kau tidak bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik" ucap Naruto yang menangis di depan Mebuki dan Kizashi.

Karena naruto, orangtua Sakura menenangkan diri mereka.

"Lalu, apa itu yang ada di kepala Sakura?" tanya Mebuki yang menunjuk tumbukan daun yang menempel di luka kepala Sakura.

"Ini adalah obat agar ia bisa cepat sembuh dan lukanya menutup" jawab Nenek Chiyo yang cemas akan keadaan Sakura. Gadis kecil itu masih terbaring lemah lima jam lamanya.

Sasuke menatap iba ke arah Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Jika ia menarik tangan Sakura tadi, mungkin Sakura tidak akan terjatuh seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah beberapa hari Sakura telah siuman. Namun, yang buruk darinya adalah Sakura kehilangan ingatannya. Ia tidak mengingat apapun, bahkan kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Akhirnya Mebuki dan Kizashi memutuskan untuk pindah ke desa lain. Tapi, ia membawa Naruto karena mereka ingin merawatnya yang notebene adalah anak yatim piatu. Setelah itu, tinggalah Sasuke yang masih di Sunagakure dan menemani nenek Chiyo.

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

−Ѻ−

"Aaahhh... Nghhh lebih dalamhhhh~ Ahhh~..." desah seorang wanita yang menikmati jilatan seorang pria tampan di bawahnya. Pria itu meliuk-liukkan lidahnya lincah menjilati milik wanita itu. Menghisap dan sesekali menggigit klitorisnya.

"Eunghhh...aku...ingin keluarhhh aahhhh~..." wanita itu meremas spreinya. Kemudian ia merasa jika ia sudah klimaks. Cairan yang keluar dari miliknya dijilat dan ditelan habis oleh pria itu. Setelah puas, pria itu naik ke atas dan menindih tubuh wanita itu.

"Kau mudah sekali tergoda" bisik pria itu dengan seduktif. Ia juga meremas payudara milik wanita itu untuk menggodanya. Dan tanpa basa-basi wanita itu langsung mendesah kenikmatan.

"Bagaimana jika aku memasukkanny sekarang?" pria itu menempatkan miliknya tepat di depan lubang milik wanita itu. Bersiap memasukkannya.

"Eungh..lakukan semaumu.."

Dengan sekali hentakan pria itu memasukkan miliknya. Membuat wanita itu terkejut dan menahan rasa nyerinya. Pria itu sengaja membiarkan miliknya beberapa saat, agar wanita itu mulai terbiasa. Hingga waktunya tiba, Pria berambut abu-abu itu mulai memasuk-keluarkan miliknya secara pelan.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh~ fasterrhhhhhh... enghhhhhhh~..." desah wanita itu tak sabaran. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tentu baby~" Pria itu semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Membuat wanita di bawahnya merasa tidak karuan. Ia juga ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menyaingi permainan pria itu.

Satu jam lamanya mereka melakukannya. Pria itu semakin mempercepat genjotannya, hingga pada akhirnya..

"Aaaaaahhhh~ Aku ingin keluarhhh..Engghhhhhh~" desah wanita itu tidak tahan.

"Kita.. keluarkan bersama ya nghh"

 _Blur~_

Wanita itu dapat merasakan rasa hangat ketika cairan mereka berdua tercampur. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan beberapa saat kenikmatan ini. Hingga akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

 _Drrt~ Drrrrt~_

Sebuah ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja samping ranjang bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Pria itu lantas mengambilnya. Ia duduk dan membuka sebuah pesan foto. Layarnya menampilkan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda dengan mata emerlad yang ia kenal. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Iya?"

"Kakashi, Itu targetmu selanjutnya. Kedua orangtuanya merupakan mantan dari pemilik perusahaan yang terkenal di Suna. Mereka mengetahui berbagai kelicikan kita. Jadilah kekasih putrinya dan manipulasi mereka"

 _Tut tut tut_

Suara itu menandakan jika panggilan sudah terputus, namun Kakashi masih saja meletakkan ponselnya di depan telinganya. Ia mematung.

"Ha-haruno Sakura?"

 **To Be Continued~**

 _ **Tolong tanggapannya ya minna ^^ review please. Thanks ^^**_


End file.
